


Camboy Bubble

by reminiscingintherain



Series: Camboy on Lockdown [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camboy on Lockdown, Lockdown 2020, Lottie and Niall too, Lou and Sam Teasdale are mentioned, M/M, and it didn't wanna write, camboy fic, fade to black cos I ran out of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: Louis shook his head in amusement. “How would you like to make a bubble with me?”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Camboy on Lockdown [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817842
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93
Collections: Prompt 5.4: Board





	Camboy Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to the GCs cos you're all awesome. Extra shout out to [Sus](https://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) for her amazing wonderfulness at moderating this whole fest again!
> 
> _This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "board". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt,[click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/board), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt)._

“So…”

Louis smiled softly at his laptop as Harry raised an eyebrow on the screen.

“So?” Harry asked.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“That sounds worrying,” Harry joked, winking cheekily.

“Oi, behave,” Louis chastised. “But seriously. I have a proposition for you.”

“Love me a proposition, especially from you, darling.”

“You’re such a fucking charmer,” Louis shook his head in amusement. “How would you like to make a bubble with me?” Louis bit his lip as Harry stared at the camera in silence for a few moments. “I mean, it’s just a suggestion,” he started to add quickly.

“Hang on a sec,” Harry interrupted. “I’m processing.” He blinked slowly. “So… you mean, we’d be able to like… see each other properly? Without the social distancing thing?”

Louis nodded once.

“Yeah,” he murmured.

“Huh,” Harry said, still clearly deep in thought. “And like, you’d be able to stay here?”

“Mmhmm,” Louis agreed, starting to smile as he realised where Harry’s thoughts were going. “Or you could stay here, I guess. If you like cramped student quarters.”

“Your place always looks gorgeous,” Harry was quick to say. “Plus, I’m pretty sure that as long as you’re there, I’d be happy.” He paused for a moment, his eyes widening a little as though realising what he’d just said, and promptly blushed.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Louis murmured. “But the feeling is definitely mutual.” He gave Harry a shy smile. “So what do you say, Styles? Wanna share a social bubble?”

“Well, Tomlinson,” Harry started. “I think I can accept that request wholeheartedly.”

Louis beamed brightly at him.

“When do you wanna come around?” he asked. “Or do you want me to come to yours?”

“I’ve got the next three days off,” Harry said slowly. “So… do you wanna come here?”

Louis raised his eyebrows slowly.

“I can definitely do that.”

••••

Less than an hour later, he was knocking on a front door, smiling softly and shaking his head at how ‘Harry’ the bright yellow wood was, before it opened to reveal Harry himself, grinning wide enough to create deep dimples in both cheeks.

“Hi,” Louis breathed out softly.

“Hi yourself,” Harry replied, stepping back and gesturing for Louis to enter. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

Louis took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold, immediately looking around at the cluttered walls of the hallway, full of photographs and artwork. Louis smiled as he recognised Harry in a load of the photos, alongside two women who had to be his mum and sister - Harry had talked about both of them a lot over the past couple of weeks, so Louis practically felt like he knew them already - as well as a lad whose hair varied from bleach blond to brunet, who Louis guessed was best friend Niall.

“Go on through,” Harry encouraged, interrupting Louis’ internal musings. “But leave your shoes out here? Please.”

“Course,” Louis nodded and kicked off his Vans easily, nudging them to sit alongside the boots that were already lined up along the wall. “Lots of pictures,” he added with a gesture to the walls.

“Yeah, I’m a bit of an amateur photographer,” Harry shrugged a shoulder. “Had a friend who did it professionally, and he taught me a load of tricks.” He smiled sadly. “Should really pick up my camera a lot more than I currently do - Matt would be annoyed at me for neglecting it.” At Louis’ curious look, he continued. “He, uh… he died. Suicide. A few years ago now.”

“I’m sorry, love,” Louis said softly, reaching out to gently squeeze Harry’s arm.

“Thank you,” Harry flickered a small smile, then pointed at a man in one of the photographs. “This is him. He was a good bloke. Miss him a lot.”

Louis nodded as he peered at the picture, then frowned as he caught sight of a familiar face in one of the pictures.

“Hang about,” he started. “Where was this taken?” He pointed at the picture he’d noticed.

“That was at a friend’s salon opening,” Harry said. “Why?”

Louis stared at it for a moment, then began to chuckle and shake his head.

“What is it?” Harry looked confused, peering at the picture and then at Louis.

“That’s my sister,” Louis eventually got out.

“Shut the fuck up,” Harry replied. “No it’s not.”

“That is Charlotte ‘Lottie’ Elizabeth Tomlinson, aged 21, almost 22, and she is my pain in the ass sister, who works for Lou and Sam Teasdale at their salon, Bleach,” Louis stated firmly.

Harry stared at Louis for a moment, before he burst into laughter, which Louis quickly joined in with.

“How the fuck have we never met before?” Harry eventually asked. “I’m Lux’s godfather!”

“I’ve missed so much of the stuff Lou and Sam have done because of uni,” Louis shrugged, wiping his cheeks of the tears from laughing. “I usually see them after everyone’s gone home when I’m rushing in with apologies and hugs and wine.”

“It’s definitely the wine they appreciate the most,” Harry joked.

“Oh, I know that,” Louis snickered. “I turned up without a bottle once and got sent back out to buy some!”

Harry let out a honk of a laugh, doubling over and covering his mouth for a moment before he stood again, blushing but still laughing.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped. “I don’t know where that came from!”

Louis snorted loudly, shaking his head in amusement.

“Okay, enough of our somehow mutual friends,” he said. “And moving on from the fact that you’ve got a photo of my sister in your hallway. Where do you want me to put my bag?” he asked, holding up the duffel in his hand.

Harry smiled softly, reaching out and taking it from him.

“I’ll put it in my bedroom,” he said. “You go on through to the living room, make yourself at home.”

“You mean I can’t see your bedroom now?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry bit his lip hard, gazing at him for a moment.

“Yeah,” he nodded slowly. “Yeah, you can. Come with me.”

Harry turned and led the way up the short flight of stairs to the upper level, which consisted solely of a large bedroom dominated by a Super Kingsize bed made up with lavender coloured sheets. Tucked into one corner was a plain white chest of drawers, with a matching wardrobe in the opposite corner, with a large bay window with window seat set between them.

Louis gazed around the room, taking it all in with great interest, wanting to see and learn and know more about the man who he’d rapidly been falling for throughout this wild and unprecedented situation that the world had found itself in. He blushed a little when he realised Harry was watching him quietly.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, shifting his feet shyly.

“No need to apologise,” Harry replied, his voice a little rougher, making Louis shiver slightly, already knowing from their weeks of FaceTime that it meant that Harry was getting turned on. “Fuck, I can’t believe you’re actually here, in my bedroom.”

Louis gave him a coy smile, slowly starting to cross the room towards him.

“I actually am,” he nodded. “So what do you wanna do with me?”

“You’re such a fucking tease, Lou,” Harry grumbled softly, dropping his head in defeat.

“It’s not teasing if I’m gonna follow through, love,” Louis corrected, reaching up to run a hand through Harry’s hair. “Love that you kept your curls.” He smiled as Harry lifted his head to look at him, the other hand raising to stroke a finger over his moustache. “And that you ignored your sister and kept this too.”

“Couldn’t get rid of it when you’d defended it so passionately,” Harry murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ fingertip. “M’glad you’ve not cut your hair either. Even though so many of your subscribers have been asking you to.”

“You defended that just as passionately, love,” Louis whispered, stepping closer still, his feet fitting perfectly between Harry’s as their bodies gently pressed together, causing both of them to shiver at the contact.

“Fuck,” Harry mouthed, dropping his forehead to Louis’. “Oh fuck, Lou. I haven’t touched anyone else at all for over four months.”

“Me neither, love,” Louis whispered, slipping his arms around Harry’s waist and holding on tightly. “Me neither.”

For a while, the pair just stood there, holding onto each other and simply luxuriating in the feeling of holding and being held, getting used to the way it felt to not flinch away from another body in their personal space, while at the same time slowly beginning to learn about each other - the way they felt, the way they smelled, the warmth under their hands. Slowly, the peacefulness started to melt away, with Louis being the first to shift his weight a little, pressing a little closer to Harry.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed, gently nuzzling into Louis’ neck. “You feel amazing,” he added in a whisper.

“So do you,” Louis concurred. “But I think I want more now. Please.”

“Think?” Harry challenged, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ collarbone and making him shudder gently.

“Uh, well, n-no,” Louis stammered. “I, uh, I’m pretty sure about it, actually.”

Harry rubbed his nose gently along Louis’ jaw, dropping a kiss just below his ear.

“Wanna get naked now?” he asked softly.

“Definitely,” Louis agreed quickly, running his hands up and down Harry’s back, tugging lightly at his tee. “Wanna feel you inside me, if I’m being completely honest.”

“I can definitely get on board with that,” Harry moaned softly, brushing his lips over Louis’ cheekbone. “On the condition that we can do it the other way around after?”

“Mm, sign me the fuck up,” Louis purred.

It seemed as though they were the magic words, as the last of their inhibitions fell away. Their lips met for the first time with an edge of desperation, with hands grasping at each other, pulling at clothing that was swiftly removed and thrown around the room. They stumbled towards the bed once they were fully naked, with Louis sitting down and then pulling himself backwards into the middle, his lips still attached to Harry’s, neither of them wanting to separate.

“Please, Haz,” he mumbled. “Fuck, I need you.”

“Got you, darling,” Harry replied quietly, slipping between Louis’ legs and sliding his hands over the bare skin.

Louis arched into his touch, moaning softly as Harry reached into the bedside table for the lube and condoms, dropping both onto the bed beside them. As they pressed together again, Louis gave himself over to Harry completely, succumbing to the feelings as they began to overwhelm him.

••••

Later, after Harry had fetched the food he’d prepared for them to eat before Louis arrived, they were laid side by side in bed and picking at everything, when Harry suddenly looked at the clock.

“Lou, your stream?” he frowned.

“Taken today off,” Louis shrugged. “Might book tomorrow off as well.” He paused and looked at Harry speculatively. “Unless…”

“Unless what?” Harry looked a little wary.

“How’d you feel about being on camera?”

**Author's Note:**

> [ [Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/625461236577026048/camboy-bubble-by-reminiscingintherain-harrylouis) ]


End file.
